This invention relates to a bread slicing guide device.
Over the years, various retaining devices for slicing food products such as bread, croissants and bagels have been proposed. Slicing of croissants and bagels basically requires a holder for securing the food while it is sliced in half, doing so in a fashion to avoid cutting oneself. Slicing of bread, however, is usually commercially done by a machine with multiple blades, but when it is made at home, as in a bread machine, it is sometimes manually sliced using a loaf retainer that has a plurality of spaced, upstanding panels or spring legs and intermediate slots somewhat like the bagel slicing guide in U.S. Pat. No. Design. 316,657, but large enough to accept a loaf of bread. Such a retainer does have certain disadvantages, however, including being rather large to store and limited to one slice thickness size.